


The Angels Have the Phonebox

by tuesday



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels in the Tardis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angels Have the Phonebox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanitashaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitashaze/gifts).



> Written for vanitashaze for the prompt "Amy/Anna; redhead contingent of awesome" in my [one night only flash fic extravaganza](http://everysecondtuesday.dreamwidth.org/73260.html).

Amy twirled around the control room of the Tardis. "It can travel through space and time," she said, smiling wide at Anna while the Doctor tried to usher Anna's friend in the trench coat away from the typewriter.

"What a coincidence," Anna said, stepping in so close Amy could smell her perfume, intriguingly akin to ozone. "So can I."


End file.
